User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Ignis Halcyon Vargas
Summary Charmander was the first starter Pokemon I chose in Pokemon Red. So, I chose Vargas as my starter in Brave Frontier. Little did I know that I barely used him and that Selena became my most used unit in the entire game. That was granted that Vargas wasn’t fantastic during his times and there were quite a number of flaws. Now, he’s back with his Omni Evolution ready to make his dad proud. I know the Unit Spotlights of the Six Heroes are long overdue, but as I’ve always been saying, better late than never! Let’s give it up for Vargas! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Vargas comes back with his 100% Atk boost to not only Fire types, but also to all units. To continue the trend, Vargas also provides an additional 50% Atk boost to Fire types. The same thing happens with the HP parameter, boosting all units’ HP by 30% and an additional 30% for Fire units. On top of that, Vargas also boosts all units’ BB Atk by 120%, which is a nice innate boost. Overall, Vargas provides an alright amount of damage utility. It’s not fantastic since the overall damage boost is just 36.67% higher than normal and 45% higher for Fire units. Though, the 6 BC regen compensates a little bit of that, but not by much. 6 BC is still nice, but it’s not considered enough since that’s only a little bit of BB utility that Vargas is providing. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vargas's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is lower the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Vargas’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Vargas’s BB actually does something rather than just pure damage compared to his 7* form. This one provides some offensive buffs. The 150% Atk buff and the 300% BB Atk buff might not be the best in the game, but they provide some bit of utility. The 150% Atk buff gets beaten by the 160% Atk buffs from units like Melord, but the difference between the two buffs isn’t significant so superiority doesn’t play too much of a role here. The 300% BB Atk buff gets beaten by the 450% BB Atk buff that Kalon carries with his SP enhancements. Vargas doesn’t even get any sort of BB Atk enhancement on his BB/SBB, which makes him foreshadowed by a lot of the meta units released in this current version of the game. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vargas's SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Vargas’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Not much has changed from BB to SBB, but there are some additions. Vargas keeps the same 150% Atk buff and the 300% BB Atk buff. Standard. Continuing the topic on damage utility, Vargas provides a 75% Fire elemental damage buff, which is cool. It’s not overly amazing since it’s just limited to one element and elemental buffs do not work. Vargas has a 30% chance of reducing enemy Atk by 50%, which is a pretty high probability for a debuff this lethal. Damage from afflicted enemies can be reduced drastically thanks to this. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vargas's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Vargas’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Not much has changed since his 7* form. Vargas still retains the 2-turn 80% Atk Down debuff, which is very solid. Additionally, for higher damage, Vargas provides a 250% Atk buff and a 600% BB Atk buff. These can both be enhanced to 350% Atk buff and 900% BB Atk buff, both of which are very good. Upon calculations, this is around a 208.33% boost to damage, which isn’t a lot compared to other units like Azami and Avant, but very manageable, especially considering Vargas is a free unit you can get in the game. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 As typical as Six Heroes go, these Extra Skills require their respective spheres obtainable from their GGC dungeons. For Vargas, this includes an amazing 30% all stats boost and a variety of damage utility, including a self 100% elemental boost (which is ideally against Earth enemies) and a nice 0.5% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining. Arena Score: 8/10 Vargas has a 52 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. However, Type 4 AI is not all too great considering the low chance of proccing BB and quite risky considering an enemy will have to be below 50% HP to utilize a better chance of proccing BB. Vargas does a great variety of utility when utilizing a mono Fire team, which is most ideal when using a Vargas + 4 Azurai squad, providing a lot more tankiness to the support Azurais. This doesn’t just apply to Azurai since there are other high damaging units such as Kulyuk and Rengaku. Vargas also has a great deal of damage utility with his BB/SBB. Stats Score: 9/10 Very, very solid stats. Vargas’s Atk is very top-notch while his other stats are around average. Rec is quite lacking, however. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vargas is… Anima > Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10. Overall, Vargas is great, but he doesn’t live up to the standards of the current metagame. There are so many units that outclass his role, such as Kalon, Azurai, Silas, Sirius, and many more. Damage utility is all Vargas provides unlike the units mentioned which provide a lot more than just pure damage utility. This does not mean that Vargas isn’t good at what he does. It’s just that there are so many better options out there summonable in the Rare Summon gate that will make your life a lot easier. SP Enhancements Score: 7/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Ignis Halcyon Vargas There aren’t many enhancements that make Vargas incredibly amazing. The only real significant change to Vargas is the UBB enhancements that Vargas gets to massively enhance his Atk and BB Atk buffs on his UBB. Vargas also has very inefficient SP options. They’re all expensive options and some of the options aren’t even great. This includes the crit and Spark buffs, which are low compared to the meta buffs, such as the 130% Spark buffs and the 75% crit damage buffs, which are seen on units like Izuna, Vern, Ensa-Taya, Azurai, etc. Sphere Recommendations *Dandelga & Growth Device *Dandelga & Magical Device *Dandelga & Lop Blessing *Dandelga & Delusion Device Conclusion Total Score: 7.9/10 Hurry up. I want my Mega Vargas X and Mega Vargas Y. Do you think Side Evolutions will ever be a thing? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Vargas! Do you like the app icon? Do you think it should be different? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya *Godly Command Izuna *Doombringer Azurai *Knight of Holy Light Ark Category:Blog posts